


A Different Kind Of Hunger

by elirwen



Series: Summer Pornathon 2012 - Bonus Challenges [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Facials, Food, M/M, Restraints, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 05:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Aren’t you a dirty little slut,” the guard said, shoving his fingers deeper into Merlin’s mouth. “You want your last fuck, don’t you?”</p><p>Merlin hummed around the man’s fingers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Kind Of Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> warning: stupid title is stupid
> 
> Written for the second week's bonus challenge at [summer pornathon 2012](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com).

“It’s time to choose your last meal, warlock,” the guard said, standing behind the bars to Merlin’s cell. “And choose quickly. Our king isn’t a patient man.”

Merlin chuckled.

“Believe me, I know,” he said.

“Name the meal,” the guard replied, his face impassive.

“Strawberries,” Merlin said. “Just strawberries,” he added when it seemed the guard was waiting for more.

“No wine or mead?” the guard asked.

“I like to keep my senses clear,” Merlin said, looking straight to the other man’s eyes.

The guard turned on his heels and disappeared in the dark corridor, leaving Merlin alone with just his own thoughts.

~x~

The guard returned soon, a bowl full of blood red fruit in his hand. He entered the cell, locking the door behind himself and lowered himself to his knees in front of Merlin, settling the bowl slightly to the side.

“Aren’t you going to unbind me?” Merlin asked, wriggling his hands that were clasped in iron shackles behind his back.

“Do you think me stupid?” the guard said and picked one of the strawberries, bringing it to Merlin’s lips. 

“You could just set them apart. I can't do magic with the shackles around my wrists, no matter the position. What could I do to you?”

“I’m not freeing your hands. I heard the prince gave you the basic combat training. And he’s a good teacher, who knows what you can do.”

Merlin sighed and opened his mouth, waiting for the fruit to be deposited on his tongue. He sucked at the fruit, enjoying the taste. He was making tiny appreciative noises and watched with amusement the guard’s attempt to cover his growing erection.

He sucked at the guard’s fingers the next time they delivered the berry, adding small flicks of his tongue as he looked at the guard through his lashes.

The effect was immediate, the guard’s eyes darkening with lust, his lips falling slightly open.

“Aren’t you a dirty little slut,” the guard said, shoving his fingers deeper into Merlin’s mouth. “You want your last fuck, don’t you?”

Merlin hummed around the man’s fingers.

“Those lips were made to suck cock,” the guard said, trailing his thumb over Merlin’s lower lip.

He started working on his laces with his left hand, pulled his fingers out of Merlin’s mouth and stroked himself a few times. Then he pulled Merlin’s head down by his nape and forced him to take the full length into his mouth. Merlin gagged at first, but not for too long. Soon he was bobbing his head up and down and twirling his tongue around the man’s stiff cock.

The guard was in control of the pace, forcing Merlin to swallow him every time, and watched as Merlin’s hips hitched forward helplessly, seeking some friction.

The man pulled Merlin off his cock and turned him to kneel facing the wall. He snapped the laces on Merlin’s breeches and then lowered them to the ground. Merlin spread his legs as wide as he could with his knees still trapped in the bunched fabric.

“So eager,” the guard commented. “Do you think you can take me like this? With just your spit easing the way?”

“Yes, yes,” Merlin panted and the guard nudged Merlin’s hole with the head of his cock.

“It’ll burn so much, but you’ll like every second of it,” the man said.

Merlin rocked back. The guard pushed forward, breaching the tight ring of muscle. He wasn’t slow or careful. He pounded into Merlin with abandon. Merlin was pressed to the wall, breath knocked out of him with each of the man’s thrusts. Every now and then, he’d let out a broken moan, reacting to the guard hitting the right spot.

“You’ll go out there, my seed trickling down your thighs. Everyone will see the wet spot, the ruined laces. They’ll know I had you.”

Merlin’s eyes were tightly closed and he gasped for breath. The guard took one of the remaining strawberries and dribbled its juice between Merlin’s parted lips. He painted Merlin’s lips with the rest, pulling him back for a bruising kiss.

The change of angle brought another sort of keening noises from Merlin’s throat and his hands were clenching and unclenching where they were pinned between their bodies. 

“Please, please, please,” Merlin pleaded, but the guard only chuckled and continued moving inside Merlin’s tight channel, not caring about Merlin’s need to come.

Merlin opened his eyes, looking straight to the guard’s eyes.

“Arthur, please,” he whispered and just like that the atmosphere changed.

The relentless pounding slowed down, but never missed the spot that made Merlin see stars. A hand wrapped itself around Merlin’s cock.

“So hot like this, helpless and desperate,” Arthur whispered into Merlin’s ear.

Merlin shuddered and came, hot droplets of his cum landing all over Arthur’s hand and the wall. Arthur slipped out of him and started stripping his cock brutally. Merlin shifted to the side and lied down with his face under Arthur’s cock. The sight of him licking his lips set Arthur off and he shot his load all over Merlin’s face. 

“Are you alright?” Arthur asked when he could concentrate again.

“Never better,” Merlin said, the shackles falling from his wrists with soft click, and started massaging his hands to restore the proper bloodflow.

“The king gives you a full pardon, just so you know,” Arthur said.

“Does he now?” Merlin asked, amused.

“Yes, he’s fair and wise ruler,” Arthur said.

Merlin snorted. 

“But still a prat,” he added.

**Author's Note:**

> Also @ [my journal](http://elirwen.livejournal.com/44815.html)


End file.
